Quality Time
by Mess It Up
Summary: After defeating Ganon, Link and Zelda spend some much needed quality time together. Now a multi chapter story! Rating changed just to be safe.
1. Quality Time

Zelda's heart swelled at the sight before her.

There was this man, this wonderful, beautiful man. This was a man that she had pinned over and loved in her previous lifetime; and yet here she was again, seemingly reborn after 100 years loving him still. Probably even more so. This man was Link, the Hero of Hyrule.

Link was surrounded by what looked to be most of the entire village of Hateno. They all smiled brightly asking him many questions related to his recent quest to Hyrule Castle to seal away Ganon. Back in their original time Link hadn't been the most social person considering he reserved words for a special few and his training and duties consumed his life. Zelda watched under her newly acquired, blue dyed Hylian Hood as Link jogged back over to her leaning against the shrine overlooking the village. As he stopped in front of her his blue eyes found her own and she had to quickly look away to avoid him seeing her flushed face.

Goddesses this was going to be challenging.

"It seems they can tell." She looked back over to his face after he spoke.

"You mean they know he's gone?" Zelda asked in a hushed tone. He nodded and she let out a breath she didn't even know was being held in. Quite honestly it wasn't very surprising. From what Link had told her during their trip to Hateno that the entire kingdom felt different; the air felt lighter and smelt sweeter, the horrible clouds and miasma surrounding the castle were gone and it was noticeable from many miles away.

Zelda regained her composure as she and her knight walked the short distance to the quaint house Link had purchased during his adventure. He opened the door for her and she slowly walked inside. The princess visibly relaxed as the comfortable atmosphere of the inside of Link's home washed over her. Or maybe it was just the fact she was close and alone with her Hero. It didn't matter.

Link pulled a chair out at the finely crafted wooden table for her and Zelda took a seat. Link placed his hand over her own and gave her a reassuring look. She smiled at him and he walked to the small kitchen of his home and began crafting what she assumed was lunch. As she watched him work she couldn't help but think back to their huge reunion not very long ago right after the two had put an end to Ganon.

"May I ask… do you really remember me?" She remembered the look on Link's face as he took slow steps toward her, almost afraid.

"Not completely," he spoke to her and for a moment she almost felt her heart crack. "But," he continued as he finally stopped walking right in front of her. "I know I've missed you so much" Link finished as he unexpectedly pulled her into his arms. Zelda's own arms wrapped around him and then her tears began and she sobbed into her Hero's neck for what seemed like another 100 years.

Link set a wood plate of rice balls in front of her effectively snapping the princess out of her memories. She thanked him before taking a bite. Oh it was wonderful. Yes the meal was simple, but to Zelda who had not enjoyed the pleasure of food in over 100 years, the white rice was flavorful and nearly brought tears to her eyes.

Link sat across from the girl with a mug of milk. He wasn't very hungry, for once. Ever since he had taken Zelda with him from the castle he felt a constant feeling of relief and satisfaction that sustained him. He didn't feel the need to eat or sleep, he just wanted to watch her always to make sure she was well and happy.

Link thought back to the one sided conversations they held on the horse ride into Hateno village. Zelda thought it best to keep herself hidden from the citizens of the kingdom, at least until after meeting with Impa and discussing what her next moves should be. He had bought her some simple clothes to replace her old dress and a blue hood to hide her sunshine blond hair and her beautiful face that just screamed: princess.

Link looked across the table to Zelda who had finished her lunch and was looking rather drowsy. She had been so strong and not complained even once, but it was obvious to him she needed some rest. They probably both did.

"Sleepy?" He questioned her. She looked down, almost embarrassed to answer and he let the corners of his mouth turn up at how she was behaving. He wouldn't let her argue with him. She may have been his princess but his concern won over the urge to be polite. Link stood and walked over to the sleepy princess and offered her his hand. She accepted with a smile smile as he led her up the small staircase to the loft where his bed was.

Zelda was still a bit surprised at how Link behaved towards her. His lack of memories was evident as while he was still very polite towards her, sometimes almost too much as if he wasn't even sure how to act towards her, other times he was bold. Very different then the stoic knight she first fell in love with a lifetime ago. She was far from complaining though as this was the Link she had always secretly hoped would surface before the Calamity. She was sure it was the lack of his memories along with a lack of the old kingdom and its customs.

Link helped Zelda into the bed and pulled the blankets over her. The bed was more comfortable then she had expected and the blankets were very warm and smelled subtlety of her beloved Hero. Link gently brushed some of her golden hair out of her face and Zelda couldn't believe this was real. It took all her courage to reach up and grab his hand against her face to verify this was real, that he was real and this was happening. It was.

"Promise me that you won't leave me." She tried to speak clearly, but her voice still cracked. Link's eyes softened and they held so much warmth.

"Never again." He spoke back to her. It was a simple reply but she knew how much meaning the words held. She smiled and allowed her eyes to flutter closed. Sleep overcame her quickly and Link pulled the chair from his desk next to the bed to stay at her side.

For the first time since waking from his century long rest, Link felt genuinely happy.

* * *

Hi! Thanks for reading. This is my first story in over 8 years. BOTW has become one of my favorite games largely due to the characters so I wanted to spin my own little tale of what happened after the end of the game. This is meant to be a one shot but maybe if I feel more inspired it could continue into a multi chapter story. Let me know if you like it. I know my writing is not the best but I hope to get better!


	2. Nightmares

Thank you all so much for your reviews and support of the the beginning of my story. I'm so happy some folks enjoy my writing! Thanks to you I'm feeling inspired to continue this fic! Enjoy!

* * *

It was dark. Zelda was certain her eyes were open, but seeing absolutely nothing almost made her question herself. The air felt thick and heavy, almost as if gravity itself had doubled. Everything just felt terrible and she was scared.

And then _he_ appeared.

Malice and hatred incarnate, the evil being that destroyed her kingdom, her old life, and almost killed the love of her life. Oh yes, it was Calamity Ganon. The monster was huge in it's Dark Beast form and charged at her through the dark surroundings and Zelda couldn't even scream before the beast slammed into her.

Suddenly Zelda screamed out and felt herself bolt up into a sitting position. She quickly whipped her head around and took in where she was. Her eyes quickly found Link sitting next to her looking greatly concerned; his warm hand rested on her shoulder.

Oh that's right.

The princess remembered everything. She and Link had defeated the beast, he took her away from the broken castle, and she was here with him in his home.

"A dream." His words broke her out of her daze. She found his comforting blue eyes but they seemed sad and a bit afraid. Link boldly took her hands within his own and moved closer to the edge of the bed.

"I'm here." He almost whispered. Those two words and she felt so much better. She knew the Hero was strong, but who knew he held so much power over her? Many thoughts ran through the princess' mind, but she kept her mouth closed and simply nodded rapidly.

The house was dark as it was late into the night. The only light coming from a few low burning candles down on the table below the loft. Perhaps it was the fact that it was so dark in the house but Zelda grew bold and moved her small hand up and placed it on the side of her knight's handsome face.

Oh he was real. Thank Hylia.

Link leaned into her touch and closed his eyes. She felt as though her heart would burst at the sight. "I have them too," He admitted with his eyes still closed. "And I know it's frightening, and you may feel like you're alone, but I'm here for you now, and forever. I vow to never leave your side again."

Goddesses, this was just unfair.

She broke down at this point and flung herself into his chest, wrapping her thin arms around his toned torso. Her reborn, bold knight wasted no time placing his chin atop her head and pulling her close. This wasn't how she wanted to come across to the man she loved, sobbing loudly, staining his night shirt with tears, and most likely looking horrific while doing so, but she couldn't stop.

Link made long, comforting strokes down her long golden hair and constantly reassured her he was and always would be here for her. This did wonders as eventually her sobs died into small hiccups and then eventually silence. Neither made any indication of moving out of their intimate embrace. Neither wanted to.

The small light from downstairs went out as the candles reached the end of their lives; the only light now coming from the small window above the bed in the form of faint moonlight.

Zelda had never been more comfortable or felt more safe in her entire life. A highly guarded castle full of knights didn't even come close to being in this simple home with Link. She almost couldn't believe her actions; she should be embarrassed, she should pull away and apologize like a proper princess.

Royal etiquette be dammed.

The two stayed like that for a while longer before Link eventually laid her back down in the bed. Zelda's eyes told the story of her exhaustion but she still seemed to anxious to sleep.

"Some hot tea?" He asked the princess. When Link himself had trouble sleeping during his journey, which was very often, a mug of hot tea would soothe him enough to rest. He didn't wait long for a response before he began to stand up.

She would do this now. While she still felt bold.

Zelda grabbed her Hero's sleeve, effectively stopping him from leaving her side. Most of the small girl was covered in the bed's thick blanket with her head exposed and golden hair spilling out. Her pale face was flushed pink.

Goddesses how could any girl be this cute?

"I love you." She softly spoke out. Link almost felt as though time stopped as he stared into her beautiful emerald eyes. She looked nervous, almost as if she was scared he would reject her.

As if any man could do such a thing.

Link leaned over and pressed his forehead to her own. "And I love you."

The tea was quickly forgotten. Love was the only thing needed to comfort the two enough to sleep that night.


	3. Warm Thoughts

Goddesses was it COLD.

Zelda tried to think warm thoughts such as hot clam chowder; her new favorite food that a certain knight made for her often. She missed the warm sun from Hateno that would shine onto her face as she sat outside of Link's house and the warm baths prepared for her by Paya when the two finally made their way to Kakariko Village. There was no doubt in her mind though that the single thing she missed most at this moment was the warm embrace of her beloved Hero as they laid together in bed.

But this was no time for such thoughts.

The two sat on Link's beautiful mare, Epona, as they made their way north through the Tabantha Frontier heading for Rito Village. Everything was so different now compared to the kingdom that existed 100 years ago and it stressed Zelda to no end. Luckily for her Link knew EVERYTHING and would often tell her small fact about the areas they would travel through or interesting stories about certain landmarks. The princess snuggled closer into her Hero's back attempting to borrow some of his seemingly endless body heat; he was ALWAYS warm and it was one of the countless things she loved about the man.

Link soothed Epona as they continued down the path towards their destination. The chilling wind seemed to finally take a rest and Zelda sighed out in relief. She pulled her hood farther down over her head in an attempt to keep her sensitive ears warm. Maybe it was working or maybe it wasn't, they were already too numb to tell. She thought back to her reunion with Impa and how happy she was to meet another soul she knew back in her pervious life. Despite her old age, Impa was just as she was before the fall of Hyrule and perhaps even more wise. Zelda loved everything about being in Kakariko and gaining advice for the rebirth of a new Hyrule.

Except for the looks she would OFTEN catch Paya giving Link.

It wasn't a terrible problem, and Zelda still found herself becoming great friends with the young Sheika girl, but she couldn't help but notice Paya's crush and she couldn't help from experiencing the unfamiliar feeling of jealousy. Link made her feel much better though as he hardly ever left her side and it seemed that his eyes could only see her even in a crowded room. Even while she was freezing the thought of this brought a smile to her face and warmed her heart. Link let out a hushed sneeze and it snapped her back from her thoughts. She placed a small kiss to the back of his neck and despite the fact she KNEW her lips had to be cold, he still relaxed from the gesture. She felt cruel for stealing her knight's Snowquill Tunic.

Poor Link was cold too.

The sun peeked out from the overcast sky and a light warmth covered the two and Epona. This seemed to lighten everyone's spirits. Zelda felt warm enough to resume rehearsing the speech she had prepared for the Elder of Rito Village as well as the rest of the tribe. Link had assured her they were all kind and would accept her with open arms, erm wings, but she felt afraid still. Impa had been the one to suggest Zelda travel the land to get a better understanding of the current state of the kingdom, as well as reintroduce herself to the races and people around Hyrule while she, Purah, and Robbie attended to other political matters.

It was an excellent plan, and with Link by her side again she felt she could do it.

Zelda had begun to introduce herself as the last princess of Hyrule to those she and Link met during their journey as Impa said it was imperative the kingdom begin to speak of her existence again. Link hadn't protested although he did seem to be a little more on guard in the event of a sneak attack from Yiga assassins. To her surprise, everyone had been kind and acknowledged her as Princess Zelda, although she knew it was only really because Link had told them so.

Everyone loved Link.

Nearly everyone the two had come across while traveling from Kakariko recognized Link and would rush over to inquire about his wellbeing and his recent battle at Hyrule Castle. He would make it a point to introduce her and express just how much she had done for the kingdom for the last 100 years while he slept, and her huge role in actually sealing Ganon at the battles end. All were shocked at the revelation, would express their gratitude, and immediately turn all their attention back to Link.

It weighed on her mind.

If she couldn't maintain anyone's attention now, how could she expect to if and when she was crowned Queen of Hyrule? She didn't let it bother her too much, after all it was Link that was stealing their attention; heroic, wonderful, handsome Link. She probably would have done the same thing. Epona slowed her pace and Zelda once again returned to the world around her. They reached a stable and Link hopped down and helped the princess down next. The staff at Rito Stable took the mare to rest as Link took her hand and lead her towards a bridge above Lake Totori.

Rito Village was only a short walk away.

As the two reached the base of the tall, spiraling village they were met by a tell, white feathered Rito who Link addressed as Teba. Zelda thanked him for assisting Link in gaining entrance to Vah Medoh; the warrior's bravery was much appreciated.

"Don't mention it. It's we, the Rito, who should be thanking you and Link here. Now please, let take you to Elder Kaneli." The Hylians nodded at Teba's words and began the climb up to the highest point of Rito Village, speaking pleasantries to the villagers along the way. Before long they reached the top and stood in front of the large owl-like Rito.

"Elder Kaneli," Teba began and gestured to Zelda and Link. "The future King and Queen of Hyrule have arrived to see you."


	4. Like The Sun

My eyes cannot leave her, try as I might to focus on something else. Anything else other then the sleeping girl. I know my growing obsession with the princess will only be a burden to her and I exist only to make her life easier and not more difficult. The fire I built some hours ago has calmed and burns low; the wood pops under the heat and small sparks flutter in the gentle nighttime breeze. Not very long ago a night like this would have brought only feelings of longing and strange loneliness as I would sit in uncomfortable silence and try to remember the knight I used to be over a lifetime ago. Golden hair tussles about her sleeping face as she shifts in her sleep and I cannot contain the smile from widening across my face.

It amazes me still how much life can change due to one person.

A small woodland fox approaches our camp curiously and takes pause across the glowing fire. Was her comforting presence enough to quell the fear of a skittish animal such as this to share this space with me? I continue to smile at the thought. The act of smiling still wasn't completely normal to me but the princess seemed to draw out this boy who I didn't recognize and this boy smiled constantly, oftentimes for no particular reason other then being with her. This boy had no problem being his best self and even difficult tasks were no match for his ability and boundless determination; no task was impossible if it was for her. This boy finally saw life as more then fighting and the kingdom and it's land as more then an obstacle to overcome and conquer. It was home.

This boy could _not_ live without this girl.

During the beginning of my yearlong journey across the wild, I felt only bound to the princess by obligation and duty to a kingdom and people I had no recollection of. As I grew stronger and gained memories back of my previous life this feeling of pure obligation faded and it was more then my honor as the last Knight of Hyrule that drove me. Memories can make you strong, just as they can break you down. This lesson I learned quite well as the joy of remembering friends and loved ones was quickly overshadowed by the realization that they were long dead. I _failed_ them and they died. Savings the souls of the Champions trapped for a century within their Divine Beasts brought me some peace, their power welling inside me, but my heart still broke.

It wasn't until she taught me love and how to forgive myself that I believe the heavy weight disappeared.

The fire in front of me had continued to grow smaller and it now smoldered in the simple pit I had constructed. The stars overhead were not masked by clouds of any kind and their light combined with a moon almost full shone down upon the sleeping girl, her pale face framed within the golden silk of her hair looking etherial. I reach down to brush some of her locks out of her face and she seems to press into my calloused hand unconsciously in her sleep, a small smile even pulling at her slightly parted lips. At this moment my heart feels so ridiculously full and I think back to a conversation I had with a large tree of all things.

"She has a smile like the sun," The tree had told me. "I would do much to feel it's warmth upon me once again."

I did't understand until she stood in front of me in the large, open Hyrule field, Ganon just being sealed. She called me a hero while her smile shone brighter and more beautifully then the setting sun above us. It was warm and basking in it seemed to melt away the constant weariness I had felt since awaking from a restless 100 year slumber. It was almost unfair how quickly I was rewarded for my efforts entirely in the form of her smiling face. After that I was addicted, doing everything possible to feel it's warmth upon me again, and again, and again. The Deku Tree really knew what he was talking about. I chuckled to myself at the thought. I noticed the small fox that had been resting nearby quickly rose and darted off quickly becoming lost within the forrest around us. The sounds of the night were gentle but clear as we were most likely miles away from any other people. I preferred to keep it this way for as long as possible; soon she would be Queen and would belong to Hyrule, but right now on this quiet night she was only mine.

Oh how I wish you could be mine forever. I gently place my hand over one of her smaller ones and speak nothing but the truth.

"I know you will soon belong to everyone. The citizens of Hyrule will come to love you just as I have and will look to your leadership to rebuild what Ganon has destroyed," I run by thumb over her skin relishing in the soft warmth, "But know this. I will always only ever be yours to own and command. On this night I swear this new life of mine again to you, freely and without obligation. I would happily lay down my life for you again although in my heart I hope it never comes to that as being away from you in the afterlife would be torturous." I smile openly and curse myself for not being courageous enough to speak this vow while she is awake. Its alright though, I meant the words whether she knew them or not.

Never fear Zelda, your knight will _always_ be by your side. 

* * *

Hello! Thanks for continuing to read this story of mine. This chapter I wanted to do completely from Link's perspective for fun. It doesn't necessarily happen after the events from the previous chapter, just during their travels together. I write when I can and attempt to get better with every chapter. I appreciate all your support and reviews, honestly they make my day! See you next time!


End file.
